riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:VanessaKale/Rozdział I :)
To w sumie trochę dziwne. Być okłamywanym od urodzenia, żyć w nieświadomości swojego prawdziwego ja. Jak twierdzi moja mama „dla własnego bezpieczeństwa”. Nazywam się Vanessa Kale. Od małego mieszkam z mamą w Nowym Jorku. Chodzę do normalnej szkoły, z normalnymi nauczycielami i normalnymi uczniami. No może poza jedną uczennicą jaką jestem ja. No bo bądźmy szczerzy: jakie normalne dziecko widzi w przedszkolu potwory? Nie, nie takie potwory jakie wyobrażają sobie małe dzieci przed pójściem spać. Pewnego razu kiedy poszliśmy (działo się to kiedy miałam 5 lat) na spacer minęliśmy jakiegoś wysokiego, promiennie uśmiechniętego mężczyznę. Niestety tylko ja zauważyłam, że ma on wiele par oczu, a kiedy go minęłam powiedział „Do zobaczenia za kilka lat Vanesso!”. Albo wtedy kiedy na placu zabaw zauważyłam ogromnego lwa, a wszyscy mówili, że to wyrośnięty kot… Takich sytuacji było bardzo, ale to bardzo dużo. Jedyną osobą która od małego wysłuchiwała o moich spotkaniach z potworami (i nie tylko!) była moja mama, kiwała głową, mówiąc, że to możliwe i wierzy mi w stu procentach. Słówko o mamie. Nazywa się Patty i odkąd odszedł od nas mój tata (którego nie miałam okazji nigdy poznać, choć mama twierdzi, że na pewno mnie kocha) pracuje jako kelnerka w restauracji niedaleko naszego mieszkania. Kiedy jej szefowa ma dobry humor ja, moja młodsza siostra Nicole, mama i jej drugi mąż Paul (ojciec Nicole, posiadający jakąś niewielką firmę) jemy tam przepyszne darmowe obiady i desery wraz z koleżankami mamy. Gdyby nie to jak bardzo ja i moja siostra się różnimy bylibyśmy normalną rodziną. Ja: czasami uparta i lekko irytująca nastolatka z ciemnymi lekko kręconymi włosami i brązowymi oczami, kłótliwa i walcząca o swoje, szybka w dodatku z dysleksją. Nicole: drobniuteńka, milutka, spokojna, cicha blondyneczka, grzecznie słuchająca wszystkich i tańcząca jak jej zagrają z doskonałymi wynikami w nauce. Żadnych problemów! Tylko ja zawsze muszę się w coś wpakować. Czasami wydaje mi się, że pochodzimy z dwóch różnych światów. Jeśli chodzi o szkołę to nie mam zbyt wielu znajomych, teoretycznie żadnych. Z drugiej strony może to i dobrze; jeśli wpadnę to sama, a i tak mam już dosyć problemów. Wystarczy, że dyrektor grozi wyrzuceniem. Pomijając to, że zdarzało mi się widzieć potwory było okej. Problemy zaczęły się w zeszłym tygodniu. Siedziałam na parapecie na drugim piętrze czekając na lekcję chemii. Miałam na sobie czarną koszulę bez rękawów, czarne wąskie spodnie i bordowe conversy. Czekałam bawiąc się wisiorkiem, ot ognistoczerwona kulka na czarnym rzemyku. Nosiłam go od zawsze, na każdą okazję, kiedy miałam go na sobie czułam bliskość ojca. Mama mówi, że to jedyny prezent jaki mi po nim został. Jedyny jaki mi podarował, zanim zniknął. Zaczęłam wyobrażać sobie jak mógł wyglądać. Wiedziałam, że jestem do niego podobna. Mama jest blondynką i ma całkiem inny wygląd twarzy. Figurę na szczęście mam po niej. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk dzwonka. -Jak wiecie na dzisiaj mamy zapowiedzianą pracę w parach- oznajmiła nauczycielka- zaraz was podzielę. Kiedy skończyła zostałyśmy ja i Isabelle najokropniejsza i zarazem najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole, każdy chłopak za nią szaleje. -No więc wy pracujecie razem- podsumowała nauczycielka. Żadna z nas nie była zbytnio zadowolona. Niestety musiałyśmy zacząć. -Znasz Ricka prawda?- zapytała tym swoim „przesłodkim” głosikiem. -Znam- odparowałam. -Co o nim myślisz? -Jest w porządku. -Wczoraj byłam z nim na randce. -Miło, mam nadzieję, że się udała. Możemy zacząć? -Och przestań! To było okropne! Tak, możesz zaczynać, wiesz rano malowałam paznokcie i nie chcę żeby coś im się stało.- Mówiąc to stanęła obok palnika, a we mnie coś drgnęło. Nie minęła chwila, a jej cenny drogi sweterek zaczął się palić. Przestraszyłam się, nie wiedziałam że tak potrafię. Isabelle z krzykiem rzuciła sweterkiem na podłogę. Nie minęło kilka minut, a było po sprawie. Niestety jak zawsze (przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o mnie) wylądowałyśmy na dywaniku u dyrektora. Po wygłoszeniu przemowy na temat naszego karygodnego zachowania odesłał nas do domu. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Wytrzymałam do ostatniego dnia w szkole i nie wylali mnie! No dobra prawie wytrzymałam. Kiedy wyszłam pod szkołą czekały na mnie Isabelle i jej głupie koleżanki. -Pożałujesz- syknęła. Jednak nie był to jej głos. Uważaj- usłyszałam w swojej głowie- musisz nauczyć się nad tym panować. Wierzę w ciebie. Tato? To ty?!- krzyknęłam w myślach, jednak głos nie odezwał się ponownie. -Zniszczymy cię! Nawet Igrająca z ogniem nie ma z nami szans! I na moich oczach zmieniły się w potwory! Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na to w co się zamieniły. Po prostu wykonałam jakiś nieokreślony ruch ręką, a Isabelle i jej potworne przyjaciółki stanęły w ogniu i dosłownie rozsypały się na złoty proch, który natychmiast zniknął. Zarzuciłam plecak na ramię i pobiegłam do domu omal nie powodując wypadku drogowego. -Mamo!- krzyknęłam ledwo wchodząc do mieszkania.- Jesteś tu?! -Mama wraca dopiero za godzinę- oznajmiła zaskoczona Nicole. –Coś się stało? -Tak i to coś bardzo okropnego, zaraz wracam!- Wybiegłam z domu zostawiając zszokowaną siostrę samą. Biegiem pokonałam kilka ulic i dotarłam do restauracji, w której pracuje mama. Zdyszana stanęłam pod drzwiami, kilku klientów spojrzało na mnie zastanawiając się czy zaraz nie zemdleję. W szybie zauważyłam jaka jestem blada. -Vanessa! Coś się stało?- mama spojrzała na mnie z niepokojem. -Boję się, ogień, potwory, ja, magia- nie umiałam stworzyć poprawnego zdania. -Idziemy do domu. Mary zajmij się proszę moimi klientami, jutro się za to odwdzięczę. -Dobrze proszę pani. Wyszłyśmy z restauracji. W drodze do domu opowiedziałam mamie wszystko od początku. -Więc Isabelle i jej przyjaciółki zamieniły się w potwory? -Mamo ja nie żartuję!!! -Wiem, a ty zmiotłaś je z powierzchni ziemi ogniem, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd? -Tak. -Niedobrze. Muszę zadzwonić do Chejrona, a ty, ty spakuj najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. -Gdzie wyjadę? -Zobaczysz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach